


How Do You Feel Now?

by koi_choshi



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Fluff, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 18:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17882669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koi_choshi/pseuds/koi_choshi
Summary: Nino was so sure that Aiba really does something when he touches Nino. Maybe it’s connected to being a shrine keeper in the Shrine of Happiness. In any case, it heightened his curiosity about the man.





	How Do You Feel Now?

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, the title came from a Namie Amuro song. Written for Aiba Exchange 2018. 
> 
> If you're the one who requested the prompt, please let me know.

* * *

Nino sighed as he hopped on the bus that will take him home. It has been an insanely annoying day, being bullied by his coworkers, shouted at by unreasonable customers, and finding out that his apartment, the cheapest one in the area, has been sold by the landlord and was going to be demolished in three months. When the bus stopped on the next station, he got down the bus and started walking.

 

After a while, Nino stopped. He looked around the unfamiliar neighborhood and realized that he had stepped off the wrong station. Silently cursing himself, he tried to make his way back. But since he did not pay attention to the road, it was impossible.

 

Nino heard the rumble of thunder and he knew that the day would end up badly. He tried to look for a place to take shelter: a café or even a waiting shed would be enough. But this miserable area has none. He shivered when the coldness of the heavy rain started to sting on his skin. With another flash of lightning, the street lamps, and even the faint lights coming from the houses, went out.

 

Nino was not really afraid of the dark but because of the blackout, he could not really find his way. He spent some minutes blindly walking around, feeling faint because of the cold.

 

He stopped when he saw a small shrine far ahead, its roof somehow reflecting the light of the moon. Nino sprinted towards the shrine, pushing open the old, unvarnished wooden gate. He ran towards the entrance to stand under the roof and doubled over to catch his breath.

 

“Hello?” he called out. The shrine was huge but it looked old, as if no one was taking care of it. The trees were almost barren due to the turn of the season, and the leaves were scattered on the floor, making the view messier because of the rain. It seemed to be an old and abandoned shrine.

 

Nino shivered because of the cold. His only protection, his jacket, was already soaked due to the rain. Taking his chance, Nino opened the nearest door. If it were abandoned, no one would bother, right?

 

Nino could not help but gasp in surprise when he found out that the interior of the shrine was very much different from the abandoned look from the outside. The lamp posts were lit with candles, highlighting the shine of the varnished wooden pillars. The walls were decorated with paintings of figures that seemed to be moving by the flicker of the candles.

 

“Good evening,” a voice greeted from the side, making Nino jump. He looked around and saw a man wearing a hakama. He smiled kindly but Nino felt the need to step back because the way the man looked at him curiously was making him uncomfortable. “I understand that you went here because you need shelter. Come on.”

 

Nino followed the guy, feeling apprehensive. How can someone freely let a stranger inside a shrine like that? Nevertheless, he was feeling so cold that he decided to follow the stranger through the long corridors of the shrine.  

 

“What kind of shrine is this?” Nino asked while his eyes traveled through the different paintings. The highlight of the paintings seemed to be a man who was always painted with more details and shine compared to the other characters of the paintings.

 

The man stopped and turned around. “This is the shrine of the Deity of Happiness,” he answered cheerfully. He went inside a room and soon emerged, carrying a set of shirt and pants. “Here,” he handed them to Nino. “You should change because you’re definitely messing the floor.”

 

“Oh, okay,” Nino replied. He went inside the room pointed by the man and started changing. He went by the window to wring his clothes outside and remove excess water. What met his eye was an amazing pond by the window. It was pond-size, yes, but the water was so blue, he knew that it was deep. A shiver went up Nino’s spine. There was something mysterious and eerie about this pond.

 

It was definitely a strange place. The garden did not have any roof but it didn’t have any traces of the rain that was occurring (or maybe had occurred?) outside. Moreover, the garden seemed to be living in an eternal spring time; a large sakura tree was standing beside the pond. Petals littered the ground.

 

“Are you done?” his host asked, peeking through the door. He smiled at Nino and Nino felt as if there was a blanket placed around his shoulders, keeping him warm. He felt a little embarrassed when the shrine keeper walked towards him and literally placed a brown fluffy blanket over his shoulders.

 

“Uhh, yeah,” Nino replied. He still felt wary about this place and the shrine keeper, but there was something inside Nino that made him think that there was nothing to worry about.

 

“My friends and I are having tea in the living room. You should join us,” He probably noticed that Nino had opened the window. He hastily walked towards it and slid the windows closed.

 

“Who are you?” Nino asked in apprehension. He knew he sounded rude, being given clothes and shelter, and then talking to the host like that. It’s just too good to be true that someone would be this nice to a stranger. What if this person was a serial killer?

 

“My name is Aiba Masaki.” He flashed a smile, and Nino could not really bear imagining that this person was a serial killer. However, just to be sure, Nino tried to observe his surroundings as he followed Aiba through the clean and warmly lit corridors.

 

Nino was led to a nice living room overviewing the front lawn of the shrine. It was still raining hard, and dried leaves were scattered all over the grounds. There were two guys in the living room, sitting at the opposite sides of the low table. One of them was busy reading the newspaper while the other was bent down, preparing the tea.

 

“Master,” he started. “Why did you bring someone here?” he asked without looking up. He raised his head to look at Nino and clicked his tongue before proceeding with his tea preparation.

 

“Jun-kun, can you stop calling me that?” Aiba said.

 

“Aiba-kun,” the guy called Jun corrected himself, “your tea is ready.” His eyes traveled to Nino and Nino felt as if he was being judged, the way those sharp eyes looked at him.

 

Aiba took the tea and instead handed it to Nino. “Here, drink this.”

 

“Aiba-kun, how many times do I have to tell you not to get random visitors?” the other one said without removing his eyes from the paper. Nino was suddenly getting the impression that he was unwelcomed and that he should stand up and leave.

 

As though Aiba knew Nino’s plan, he gently placed his gloved hand on Nino’s shoulder, a silent signal that he should stay. “Sho-chan, he’s cold outside! You can’t just leave him like that,” Aiba answered with a pout.

 

“Like a stray dog soaked to the skin,” Jun added while he wafted his tea. “Just remember to be careful, Aiba-kun.”

 

Aiba nodded, clasping his hands close to his chest. Nino noticed how Aiba twirled his gloved fingers in anxiety. “I’ll be fine. This guy here, his name is... what is it again?”

 

“Ninomiya Kazunari,” he answered. Nino isn’t really keen in introducing himself to others, especially to jerks like those two, but if Aiba had freely given his name, it would be rude if Nino continued to be anonymous to him.

 

Nino did feel uncomfortable sitting there, watching the heavy rain fall and silently wishing that it would stop as soon as possible. The lawn was brightly lit by the moon, making the ground shine. He tried to busy himself by drinking the tea and taking the snacks offered by Aiba. Sometimes he would take glances towards the other people in the room – Aiba said that their name of the snob guy who prepared the tea as Jun and the one reading the newspaper was Sho – who did not seem to move at all.

 

Aiba, on the other hand, tried to make the atmosphere more cheerful. He was a bit talkative, asking Nino a lot of things. Nino answered using short and cold words, praying that this would make him stop, but that did not seem to deter Aiba’s efforts to continue his interview. In the room, it seemed like Aiba exuded that warm energy that really contrasted the cold weather. Nino could not help but take glances at the shrine keeper while he silently watched the rain and drank his tea. He looked cheerful, but at the same time, he was always in deep thought.

 

The rain stopped pouring and Nino immediately grabbed this chance to finally leave this leave. Jun and Sho, who were really indifferent the whole time, just gave nods when Nino stood up and said goodbye. It seemed like they were really glad to see him go.

 

“You’re leaving already?” Aiba asked, standing up and following Nino to the room where he had left his clothes.

 

“Yes. Sorry for the intrusion,” Nino replied. He was about to talk about returning the clothes but it was as if Aiba had read his mind.

 

“No worries, those are extras so you can take them home,” Aiba said cheerfully, even though he couldn’t seem to hide the fact that he was feeling down. “Not a lot of people visit this shrine anymore so I got a little excited when we had a visitor.”

 

“Oh,” Nino replied. “But I’m not a visitor. I just got lost.”

 

Aiba nodded knowingly. “There’s always something that leads a person to a shrine,” he remarked. “Anyway, I’ll see you out.”

 

“There’s no need!” Nino protested, his voice higher than usual. He did not want to admit it but he was definitely affected by Aiba’s warm welcome. He couldn’t bear to burden his host further. “I can see my way out.”

 

“Ninomiya-san, will you come visit us again?” Aiba asked, a small pout forming on his lips.

 

Nino sighed as he placed his wet clothes in a plastic bag. “I don’t know. I really just ended up in here because it was a shitty day.”

 

“Shhh, there’s no such thing as a shitty day,” the shrine keeper replied. “You have to get an opportunity within a shitty day to make yourself feel better.” He squinted at Nino. “You probably don’t believe me, no? Well then,” Aiba started with hesitation. He looked around him, maybe checking out if someone was watching. “I’ll just give you a small gift.”

 

“I told you, there’s no need!” Nino retorted. He was about to say more but he was loss for words when he felt Aiba’s warm hand touch his cheek.

 

“Take care, Ninomiya-san,” he gently said. His voice turned into a dreamy echo and Nino felt like he was floating.

 

* * *

 

Nino gently hummed to himself as he made his way to a bakery, the only one among his part-time jobs that he liked. He had a good night’s sleep, even though he got tired wandering around the unfamiliar neighborhood in the middle of a heavy rain the day before. He could not remember the last time when he had felt like that as he always went to sleep bringing in his worries from work and life.

 

“You seem to be in a very good mood today,” the owner, Ohno Satoshi, noted, smiling lazily as he leaned his elbows on the window overviewing the busy street. “Beauty sleep?”

 

“Well, you can say that,” Nino replied with a shrug. The man hadn’t looked at him even once and he could already tell his inexplicable good mood? How is that even possible?

 

Ohno turned around and leaned on the window, crossing his arms. “I was watching you walk through the window. I don’t know. You really seem to be in a good mood, a  _really_  good mood,” he further emphasized. “I’ve never seen you like this and I kinda like this kind of you.”

 

“Shut up, old man,” Nino replied, rolling his eyes. He went to the back of the shop and started to wear his uniform and apron. He stared at himself on the small mirror glued on his locker. He really felt a little different. Nino touched his cheeks and recalled Aiba’s touch.

 

Nino looked at his mirror with wide eyes. Was this Aiba Masaki’s fault? There was something really fishy going on in that shrine. It was creepy and if Nino is going to follow his instincts, he would not approach that place again. But there was curiosity bubbling up inside of him that made him want to revisit the shrine and see that eccentric shrine keeper. Nino closed his eyes and shook his head fast as the image of a smiling Aiba swam into his vision.

 

Nino started his work, assisting Ohno in setting up the shop. He sighed deeply as he started to place the breads in their shelves “Have you heard of the shrine in the Koumachi area?” he asked, recalling the name of the bus station.

 

Ohno stopped wiping the window and looked at Nino. “Oh, the Shrine of Happiness?”

 

“Yeah, maybe?” Nino asked, unsure. He remembered that Aiba had said something about “happiness” but Nino was too preoccupied to even pay attention. “The big one.”

 

“It used to be a very popular shrine when I was young,” Ohno said. “I still got my lucky charm somewhere,” he added.

 

“So people don’t visit it anymore?” Nino asked curiously. No wonder why the exterior looked so bad. But he could remember how glorious the shrine was on the inside.

 

Ohno nodded. “Well, a lot of old people used to say that they could really gain happiness by praying in that shrine. They also said that if you manage to catch a sakura petal falling down from the trees, you will be blessed by the Deity of Happiness. However, one day, the shrine keepers decided to close the shrine. I think I was ten years old when that occurred.”  

 

Nino did not imagine Ohno to be this talkative. He even motioned Nino to follow him to the back as he showed a little trinket he got from the shrine: a pressed sakura blossom enclosed in glass. “Here,” he said, handing it to Nino. “I remember chatting with the shrine keeper. He told me that if I catch a sakura blossom, it will be the key to my happiness. I managed to catch this and put it in there as a good luck.”

 

“I didn’t know you’re superstitious,” Nino replied with a smirk.

 

“Well, it didn’t hurt to try,” Ohno shrugged. “You won’t believe this but I really think that the shrine was the key to my happiness. If it’s still open, I would have made offerings yearly.”

 

Nino nodded with understanding. Ohno had told him that he had been wandering for a long time until he settled down and finally opened the bakery. Ohno led a happy-go-lucky life, but at the same time, he was passionate with his hobbies. He was also able to turn those hobbies into income by having the bakery, selling his artworks, and buying and selling fishing equipment. It was a good kind of life and Nino envied him somehow.

 

“Why did you ask about the shrine?” Ohno inquired as he took back the trinket and placed it inside his bag.

 

Nino shrugged. “I happened to pass by the other day. It’s a big shrine but no one seems to visit it.”

 

“Wow, maybe the deity was too powerful that he made you cheerful today,” Ohno chuckled. “As I said earlier, you seem to be in a good mood!”

 

Nino couldn’t help but smile as he walked back to the counter. But it was not the thought of feeling good that made him want to go. He just recalled the shrine keeper touching his cheek and making him feel warm all over. “Maybe I should pay a visit again… just to be grateful,” he murmured to himself.

 

* * *

 

Nino’s next visit to the shrine was a disappointing one. The gate was closed and locked and no one was responding to his calls. He felt disappointed and he didn’t know why. In the first place, Nino was not even a fan of praying to shrines for blessings. Plus, there were a hundred other local shrines around to pray to.

 

He decided to head back to the bus stop to just go directly to his home. On the way back, he saw some boys wearing baseball uniforms. He had to do a double take when he saw a familiar face among them.

 

“Ninomiya-san!” Aiba yelled, waving cheerfully at him. He seemed to say something to the boys and they also turned towards Nino to greet him with a wave while shouting his name.

 

Nino felt embarrassed being greeted like that. He wanted to melt on the spot. He was about to turn away when Aiba made his way towards him. Nino suddenly felt like he couldn’t move his legs.

 

Aiba stood in front of him with a bright smile. Under the bright sun, Aiba really looked radiant. He was wearing a plain white shirt and jeans, a contrast from his shrine keeper-look inside the shrine. “Those guys lost their baseball game so I felt the need to cheer them up,” he explained.

 

“Well,” Nino took a glance at the boys who were playing and shouting boisterously, “they didn’t seem like they lost at all,” he remarked.

 

“Well, I’ll take that as a compliment,” Aiba replied. Nino watched as he hastily wore his white gloves. “It’s a nice day today. Do you like to walk with me?” he invited.

 

Nino just nodded. Aiba put his hands behind his back and started to walk, matching his pace with Nino. “You’re not really from this neighborhood, are you?”

 

“No,” Nino replied. “The first time I got here, in your shrine, was the time I got lost.”

 

Aiba nodded. “I see…” He stopped and looked at the sky. “I’ve been living here for quite some time already. It’s been a long time since I got out of the shrine.”

 

“What are you, a hermit?” Nino asked tactlessly.

 

Aiba chuckled. “You could say that.” He grabbed Nino’s arm and pulled him closer to whisper, “Jun-kun and Sho-chan doesn’t know that I went out. I’ll surely be scolded to death if they find out.”

 

“But you’re not a child,” Nino pointed out. “Why do they need to bother?”

 

Aiba just smiled as a response. “Let’s just say that I should have been on shrine keeper duty today.”

 

“But…!” Nino was about to point out that the shrine was actually closed and there was no point being a shrine keeper. But Aiba has this weird aura that made Nino shut up and keep his sarcasm to himself. “All right,” Nino agreed. Feeling a little awkward in the presence of his taller companion, he tried to walk ahead. The shrine keeper’s strides were longer, however, and he was able to keep up.

 

“You don’t seem cheerful today,” Aiba remarked.

 

Nino sighed. He had just been shouted at by his annoying manager at the supermarket for something that another colleague did. He really hated working in that place but he had to endure. Aside from that, he still hasn’t found a new cheap but decent apartment to live in. How could he be cheerful? “I don’t, but it’s none of your business.”  

 

“Come on, you can say anything to me,” Aiba said, blocking Nino’s way.

 

Nino narrowed his eyes at Aiba. “What makes you think that I want to share anything to a stranger like you? Are you counselor or something?”

 

Aiba hummed. “Well, no. I’m not a counsellor. But as you can see, I’m from the shrine of the Deity of Happiness. As much as possible, I want to live by its principle of making other people happy.”

 

Nino rolled his eyes and brushed Aiba off as he continued to walk. “Are you an idiot or what? Do you really think that people become happy the easily?” He continued walking far ahead but, inexplicably, he did not really want to leave Aiba behind, who seemed to stop on his tracks and think of something. He slowed down a bit.

 

Aiba sprinted towards him. “Well, you can’t really achieve happiness that easy. But you need to have a clear mind, a calm soul, and a…” he bit his lip.

 

“What, did you forget?” Nino asked with a smirk.

 

Aiba heaved a deep sigh. “And a free heart. Yeah.” He looked at Nino and grinned. “The first step is to clear your mind, Ninomiya-san. You’ll see things clearer, and you’ll be one step closer to happiness.”

 

Aiba looked at Nino as if he was really expecting a response. “Thanks for your lecture,” Nino managed to say. “I’m not so sure if that can really help but maybe I’ll try?”

 

“Do try it,” he encouraged. “Well then, I think it’s time for you to get home.”

 

Nino felt a little disappointed when he saw the familiar bus stop leading to his home. “Oh, we’re here.”

 

“Hey, Ninomiya-san, please cheer up. I am not used to people being so down after meeting me. It’s an insult,” Aiba said.

 

“And aren’t you an arrogant one?” Nino replied, laughing a little. “I just don’t think this is a good day.”

 

“There’s no such thing as a bad day,” Aiba lectured. He removed the glove from his right hand and took Nino’s hand. He tightened his hold a little, letting Nino feel warmth spreading from his hands throughout his whole body. “How do you feel now?”

 

Nino felt as if his burdens of the day slowly disappear. He was loss for words and could only smile shyly at Aiba, who beamed at him as a response. He let go and then walked away backwards while waving goodbye, his arms waving in an exaggerated way. Nino chuckled while watching that.

 

Nino was so sure that Aiba really does something when he touches Nino. Maybe it’s connected to being a shrine keeper in the Shrine of Happiness. In any case, it heightened his curiosity about the man.

 

* * *

 

_Nino clung tight on the silk robes of the person before him. There was a blinding light in front of them. He could not understand what was happening, and he could only hear muffled voices in front of him. He felt scared and cold even though the light made it look like something was burning._

_The person in front of him suddenly turned towards Nino and embraced him tight before he screamed in agony. His protector was in pain._

_“Please, please stop this!” Nino yelled, pushing the man away. He saw him fall down towards the water._

 

Nino woke up from his dream, panting as though he had exerted a lot of effort. He looked outside and saw the bright full moon shining through his window. The window was open, letting the chilly air inside his small apartment.

 

Before he could go to the window to close it, someone came knocking at his door. “Wait for a moment!” he called out, stumbling over his futon when he crossed it. He finally managed to reach the door and found out that his guest was his landlord.

 

“Good evening, Ninomiya-san. I’m sorry, I have to tell this to you now,” he started. Nino knew, from the sound of his voice, that this was no good news.

 

“What is it?”

 

“I’m sorry, Ninomiya-san,” the landlord bowed repeatedly. “I know I gave you a three-month notice to find another apartment but the company that bought this place would be starting the construction in a week’s time.” He sighed. “I didn’t read the fine print so we’ve come to this.”

 

Nino ran his hands through his hair. He almost forgot about looking for a place to stay. “I only have one week, huh?”

 

The landlord nodded. “I really feel sorry about this. You don’t have to pay any more balances.”

 

“That’s alright,” Nino breathed out. “I’ll just… I’ll just try to look around for a place.”

 

The landlord sighed and bowed again apologetically. “I’ll also ask around. For the meantime, please start packing up so that it won’t be difficult.”

 

Nino mustered a kind smile. “Thanks, sir. I only got a few belongings. This won’t be hard.”  After the old man waved goodbye, Nino closed the door behind him and leaned on it. He closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down.

 

“Aiba-chan’s principles are getting to me,” he muttered to himself as he thought about the things Aiba suggested in order to be happy. A smile graced his lips, something that was impossible if this same thing happened to Nino before he had met Aiba.

 

Nino decided to heat his water kettle in order to make coffee. He leaned on his elbows by the windowsill and looked at the bright moon. He had never noticed it before, but the moon shone as if he could just reach it with his hand.

 

It was almost midnight but Nino still took a sip of the coffee. He closed his eyes, appreciating the scent of it and the bitter taste. “Maybe I should pay a visit to the shrine.”

 

* * *

 

“I know that the shrine was already defunct,” Ohno said while they were mopping the bakery floor. “But, I think its magic is still working on you.”

 

Nino stopped mopping and looked at Ohno. “That’s the thing. Do you have any idea on the shrine keepers?”

 

“Well, there were two guys taking care of the shrine and scolding people if things get chaotic,” Ohno said, his expression definitely nostalgic as he recalled those things. “And the main shrine keeper, the one who told me about the sakura blossom. I couldn’t remember them very well, though.”

 

Nino suddenly had an idea. “Hey, do you want to visit the shrine?”

 

Ohno smiled knowingly, the kind of smile that he does when he thinks he had figured Nino out. He placed the mop at the side and crossed his arms. “Tell me, Nino, why are you this interested to go to the shrine?” He went forward and leaned closer to Nino, his eyes squinted. “It’s not about the shrine, isn’t it? It’s about the shrine keeper!”

 

Nino tried to keep eye contact but he blinked at the mention of the shrine keeper. “What are you saying?” he asked. “I’m just curious! Y-you said you get your luck from that shrine! M-maybe I should try my luck too!”

 

“You are blushing, Nino. I’d never seen you like this,” Ohno said. He really seemed to enjoy teasing Nino now that he had the opportunity.

 

“What the hell? Do you want to come with me or not?” Nino asked through gritted teeth, totally annoyed with Ohno’s teasing.

 

Ohno raised his hands in surrender. “Fine, I won’t tease you anymore. Let’s both go later, okay?”

 

“Yeah,” Nino replied, returning to his chores.

 

After work, Nino and Ohno went to Koumachi to visit the shrine. Unlike the previous day, the gate was not locked and there was a small opening.

 

“We look like we’re intruding,” Ohno commented when Nino opened the gate wider for them to enter.

 

Indeed, Nino felt that way. But compared to his other visits when the gates were locked and Aiba would suddenly pop out somewhere else as if he had escaped the shrine, the open gate seemed like an invitation.

 

Nino was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard the familiar cheery voice. “Ninomiya-san!” Aiba exclaimed, running towards them. He looked exceptionally good in his hakama that day. The thought made Nino blush and look away. Aiba was huffing when he reached the two. “Oh, hello there!” he greeted Ohno with a small wave.

 

“Hi, I’m Ohno. I used to visit this shrine when I was a kid.”

 

“Ohno-san!” Aiba repeated his name while he bowed. “I remember – I mean – nice to meet you! I’m sorry about the state of our shrine. It’s a little bit unkempt.”

 

“That’s an understatement,” Nino pointed out. Aiba just laughed nervously.

 

“My friends and I are having tea. Would you like to have some?” Aiba invited. “Ohno-san, I would love to hear how you’ve been.”

 

Nino frowned at how Aiba talked to Ohno, as if he had met him before. Ohno seemed oblivious about Aiba’s choice of words and he just cheerfully went along.

 

“We would love to!” Ohno said brightly. “I brought some pastries. Nino mentioned about you all the time so I decided to bring something.” Nino nudged his boss on the ribs, making Ohno glare at him.

 

“He did?” Aiba smile bashfully. “That’s very nice!”

 

Nino went inside the shrine once again and even though it was his second time, he still felt awe when he looked around. Ohno’s jaw dropped as he looked at the golden paintings that decorated the walls.

 

“What is this painting about?” Ohno asked, pointing at a rather interesting one. Nino leaned closer. Based on what he knew, the guy on fire was definitely the Deity of Happiness.

 

Aiba stared at the painting for some moments, sighing a few times. Nino met his eyes; he seemed to be uncomfortable about it. “Oh-chan, shrine keepers don’t really know everything,” he tried to cover up for Aiba.

 

“W-well, that scene was the Deity of Happiness being burned by his father, the Deity of the Sun,” Aiba still managed to reply. His cheerfulness from earlier was gone. “If you look closely,” he pointed at the figure, “the young deity was protecting someone from his father’s wrath. So he suffered the blow.”

 

“I see,” Ohno replied. Nino rolled his eyes at his obliviousness. “This place is so interesting. I never thought it would look so nice inside!”

 

“Well, we don’t really allow outsiders inside the shrine hall,” Aiba replied kindly. “Let’s go to the living room?”

 

Ohno and Nino followed Aiba to the living room where Jun and Sho were sitting. They were on their respective positions, as if they had not gotten up from the time Nino first visited. “Jun-kun, please prepare something for all of us.”

 

“Yes, Mas – I mean – Aiba-kun,” Jun answered with a cough.

 

“I’ll take these,” Sho, who seemed friendlier compared to the last time Nino visited, offered, taking the bag of pastries from Ohno to put them in plates.

 

After a few moments, the tea and pastries were all on the table. “Jun-kun prepares very good tea. It can – it can really clear your mind,” he described. “I like to drink it when I feel like my thoughts are blurred, when I need to get back on track.”

 

“That’s a very flattering way to describe it,” Jun responded with a stiff grin.

 

Aiba looked at Nino. “Jun-kun right now is very shy because he’s being praised like that,” he whispered, making Nino chuckle.

 

Aiba conversed with Ohno about how Nino was at work. He wanted to kick Ohno for telling Aiba that Nino always talked about him. Sho was busy trying the different pastries that Ohno brought. Sometimes, he would comment on how good the snacks were. Jun, on the other hand, was sitting silently across Nino. The man just continued to glare at Nino as if he was a criminal.

 

“Ohno-san, I think you’ve managed to achieve a very great deal of happiness,” Aiba said, a hint of pride in his voice.

 

Ohno smiled. “The former shrine keeper has taught me a lot,” he replied as he sipped tea. “Nino hates me for saying this, but I think my prayers in this shrine when I was a kid came true.”

 

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Aiba giggled in that unique voice of his. “It’s not always when I see a child…”

 

“Aiba-kun…” Jun suddenly said, his sharp eyes on the shrine keeper.

 

Aiba took a deep breath and smiled. “This shrine loves children. They are naturally happy and their minds are not yet consumed by a lot of thoughts that send them adrift in sadness.”

 

When the food and tea had been consumed and the sun was already setting down, Aiba motioned Ohno and Nino to join him. As Nino stood up to follow the two outside the living room, the door suddenly slid close. Jun blocked his way and held his wrist tight.

 

“What is wrong with you?” Nino hissed, annoyed. “You’ve been staring at me like I’m going to bite your head off. Between the two of us, it’s me who should be scared because of that sword of yours.”

 

Jun slowly let go of Nino’s wrist. “You seem very familiar to me. Like we’ve met before,” he said. “I don’t like you,” he added bluntly.

 

“Well, I don’t like you either. Unfortunately, Aiba-chan invited me here.” And as if to spite Jun, he added, “I think he likes to have me come over.” Jun scowled.

 

The door opened once again. “Nino, are you ready?” Aiba asked.

 

Jun was still glaring at Nino when he rejoined Aiba and Ohno to make their way out of the room. Aiba closed the door behind him. “That guy Jun does not like me at all,” Nino commented, looking back at the closed room while they walked through the corridors.

 

Aiba hummed in reply. “Jun is wary of everyone, that’s normal,” he explained. “But he knows what to do all the time.”

 

“Oh, I see,” Nino replied.

 

“By the way, Ohno-san asked me to show him around since he’s very interested about the shrine paintings,” Aiba said. “Right?”

 

“Right!” Ohno said excitedly.

 

“Oh-chan, it’s your first time here. You shouldn’t demand stuff like that!” Nino scolded him.

 

“It’s okay!” Aiba said, waving a hand. “You’re my guests!” He slid open one of the doors and led his guests inside. Nino was impressed when he saw the candle-lit corridors filled with murals depicting the life of the Deity of Happiness.

 

“What does this mean?” Ohno asked, pointing at a particularly large one.

 

Aiba stood before it and touched the details of the figure painted in gold. “This is the Deity of Happiness,” he explained. “The two figures above are his parents.”

 

Nino looked at the painted figures above: a man glowing in gold and a woman painted in silver. “Who are they?”

 

“The Deity of the Sun and the Moon,” Aiba replied.

 

“And these three?” Ohno curiously added, pointing at the three men below the Deity of Happiness. One was holding a sword, the second one was holding a scroll, and the third one was holding a flower. There were small marks on the foreheads.

 

Aiba’s hand brushed through the figure of the one holding the flower. “The deity’s trusted aides,” he explained in a gentle voice, “The one who clears the mind, the one who calms the soul, and the one who frees the heart.” He turned towards Nino with a smile. “The three principles of happiness.”

 

“Wow, the details are so beautiful,” Ohno muttered. “It must have cost a lot to make these,” he remarked. “And I think you did a good job maintaining these paintings since, maybe, they’ve been here for a long time.”

 

“It’s an eternal reminder of who the deity is,”Aiba breathed out. Nino saw a hint of melancholy in his eyes. He continued to walk ahead of them, leading the guests to the other paintings.

 

Nino was not normally interested in these kinds of things. Maybe Ohno’s interest towards the paintings was contagious, maybe he himself was curious about the story of the deity, or maybe Aiba had this way of narrating the story that made Nino listen intently.

 

“The deity is like you, he likes children,” Nino jokingly said as he saw a panel of the deity being surrounded by a lot of them.

 

The comment somehow removed the sadness in Aiba’s eyes. He giggled, his voice echoing throughout the corridors, sending warmth that made Nino shiver a little. “Indeed, he does. Like what I said earlier, they are naturally happy and their minds are not yet consumed by a lot of thoughts that make them sad.”

 

“How about this area?” Ohno pointed to the darker part of the corridor.

 

Nino noticed that Aiba stiffened at the question. “Uhh, that’s off-limits. Only staff can enter that area,” he added apologetically. He went forward and slid a sliding door close to block off the area. “Brooms and stuff,” he chuckled nervously.

 

Ohno did not seem to mind the comment but Nino looked at the closed door in suspicion. Aiba placed his hand on Nino’s shoulder and steered him away from the room.

 

Ohno was chatting excitedly with Aiba as they went back to the gate. “So, did you enjoy our exclusive tour? We don’t let outsiders in so you two are so lucky!”

 

“Thanks, Aiba-chan,” Ohno said. Nino rolled his eyes at how close Ohno acted towards the shrine keeper.  “This was very awesome!”

 

“You’re welcome!” Aiba replied. “I like you, Ohno-san. You are so smiley and nice, unlike someone over here,” he added, glancing at grumpy Nino. He held his hands close to his chest, and then fumbled inside his hakama to retrieve an amulet covered in pink and green silk. “Here, it’s a gift from the shrine.”

 

Nino watched as Ohno received the amulet with joy in his face. “Oh my goodness! Another lucky charm from this shrine! I’ll surely keep this!” he said. He took the charm and placed it inside his pocket. “I’ll put this in my bakery.”

 

“That will be nice. I wish your bakery can bring happiness to anyone who eats there,” Aiba said, placing a hand on Ohno’s shoulder. He then opened the gate. “Thanks for coming. I really enjoyed having guests today, you know?”

 

“No problem. This old man was so excited about going here,” Nino said coolly. He looked at Aiba, whose smile was still wide and warm. He decided to loosen and be honest. “I also enjoyed learning about, well, about the deity.” He pursed his lips and remembered the painting where the deity was being burned. “I just can’t imagine how a deity who symbolizes happiness faced some hardships as well.”

 

Aiba nodded. “Well, Nino, one thing you should know about deities is that they’re not perfect and they can be subject to temptation,” he commented. “Or, when the deity learns too much, they start to break the system.”

 

“Here you are again with the deity and shrine systems,” Nino replied, rolling his eyes.

 

Aiba giggled. “I’m not really comfortable sharing stories of the deity but I’m glad I was able to tell the story to you,” he bowed a little. “Is there something bothering you today?” he asked, gently touching Nino’s face. Nino thought that the white fabric of Aiba’s glove was an itchy nuisance. If he was going to be honest, he liked the feeling of Aiba’s warm touches.

 

“Well,” Nino honestly started. “I do have a lot of worries recently, like my home getting demolished, shitty day in my other part time jobs, the usual.” He looked up at the cloudy sky. “I also had a weird dream, recently.”

 

“I see,” Aiba nodded. “I appreciate you telling me about them. Though, I can’t really give money or anything, to be honest.” He laughed awkwardly. “But weird dreams – maybe you’re talking about nightmares – are unacceptable. I mean, sleep is the only real time to feel calm. I am an enemy of nightmares.”

 

“Like the Deity of Happiness, right?” Nino recalled one of the murals depicting the deity fighting the demon that brings nightmares.

 

“Indeed,” Aiba replied. He beckoned Nino to come closer. Nino glanced at Ohno, who was pacing outside the gate. He knew that the man was trying to observe the two of them but it didn’t matter anymore when Aiba’s hand touched Nino’s cheek. “I wish you won’t have bad dreams when you go to bed tonight and for every night.” He beamed at Nino and said his usual words, “How do you feel now?”

 

“Do I always have to answer?” Nino replied with a giggle. “Thank you for doing this, whatever you are doing.”

 

“I’m not doing anything,” Aiba said, trying hard to act innocent. “Have a nice day, Nino!”

 

“Bye,” he waved before heading out of the gates. Ohno had a very wide smile pasted on his face. Nino knew that his boss would tease him endlessly the next day but that did not matter anymore.

 

Aiba was right. He could have all the worries in the world but it would be nice to sleep without them. Maybe he should cancel game night and just have a good night’s sleep since Aiba was so kind to use his ‘magic’ on him.

 

“Oh-chan?”

 

“Hmm?” Ohno replied as they walked back to the bus station.

 

“My home is getting demolished and I still haven’t found a new place to live,” Nino explained. “Can I stay in the bakery? Only temporarily!” Nino added hastily.

 

“Well, I was waiting for you to ask me about that…”

 

“You were?” Nino confirmed, surprised. “Then why didn’t you tell me?”  
  


Ohno scratched his head. “You tend to think about things in a complicated manner. I mean, what could be the simplest solution if you want to have a place to live while you’re looking for another place to live? Of course, ask a friend.”

 

Nino rolled his eyes. “You’re acting as if this idea of yours, which was my idea, was on an Einstein-level,” he said with a shrug.

 

Ohno shook his head. “Nah. Just grab your things and settle at the back of the store. Messy food is not allowed because we don’t want to get a letter from the sanitary department.”

 

“I’m not a messy person!” Nino snapped.

 

Ohno leaned on the railings of the small bus station. “I just want to say that I’m happy for you, Nino. You seem to have become more optimistic and, I don’t know, grateful for little things?”

 

“What?”

 

“Well, you used to be this person who would always say that the glass is half empty, or you’ll see the black dot in a clear white paper.” He shrugged. “Those are things psychologists say but, yeah, that’s how I’m going to describe you… before.”

 

“Well, character development,” Nino bit back, not wanting Ohno to say more about this topic. Nino himself thought his way of thinking got a little silly or he acted a little different from before. And like a validation, Ohno was spouting these kinds of words. Has he changed?

 

And if he did, has he changed for the better?

 

* * *

 

Nino, even though he badly wanted to, did not visit the Shrine of Happiness for the next few days. His home was not anymore along the way, and he quitted his other part time jobs because he realized that his own mental health was important than getting more money. Thankfully, Ohno made him a full-time staff in the bakery.

 

It was almost Christmas, and families were ordering Christmas cakes, left and right. Ohno’s recipe was a particular favorite so Nino felt the stress of receiving calls and accounting every order.

 

Nino was rubbing his temple, talking to a particularly difficult customer, while the other part-timers were running to and fro, tending to customer orders, when he saw someone familiar enter the bakery. “Aiba-chan?” he muttered under his breath. “Ma’am, I’ll get back to you. I’ll check if your orders are feasible. Please leave your number.”

 

Nino quickly scribbled the client’s name and telephone number before ending the call. He immediately went to the front. Aiba had been exploring the breads in the shelves.

 

“Sho-chan loved this one, didn’t he?” Aiba pointed at the tarts with mangoes and cherries shaped like flowers. “He was so energetic when he took a bite.”

 

“Indeed,” Nino replied, remembering that particular moment. “So, what brings you here? Did your guardians allow you to go outside today?”

 

“Of course they don’t know,” Aiba said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Nino could not help but laugh at this.

 

“Listen, Aiba-chan, I’m sorry I can’t entertain you very much tonight. We have too many customers and too many orders for Christmas.”

 

“You know, Christmas isn’t really a shrine event, but I do enjoy seeing illuminations,” Aiba said. “If you finish early, would you like to come with me?”

 

Nino blushed at the invitation. “W-well,” he stuttered. “Oh-chan isn’t here…”

 

“I’ll help out. Shrine keeping is the same as customer service, in a way. I sold omamori to people!” Aiba boasted. “Just tell me what to do.”

 

Nino narrowed his eyes. He did not know if he could trust Aiba that well to do these things. He slowly nodded in agreement. “I just need someone who will pack the breads after the stuff has been paid, and person to buzz the tables.” He frowned. “And this is free service. You won’t be paid.”

 

“Alright,” Aiba cheerfully agreed. He followed Nino to the back and introduced him to the other part-timers. Nino gave him a green apron and a Santa hat as a temporary uniform before accompanying him behind the counter.

 

Nino observed Aiba, a little bit afraid that he’ll mess up, and a little bit curious if Aiba would do his magic to the customers. If Nino’s theory was right, Aiba’s touch really had an effect to a person. But because of food handling rules, Aiba wore plastic kitchen gloves throughout his shift. Magic or not, his infectious smile and cheerful greeting, no matter how many irate customers came his way, really made the customers feel happy as they exited the store.

 

“Nino, can you cover my shift for a bit?” Aiba asked after he waved goodbye to the last customer lined up. The bakery was still open but since almost all breads and cakes have been sold out, no new customers were coming in.

 

“Okay,” Nino answered. He saw Aiba remove his kitchen gloves and rushed out of the door. Nino watched as Aiba approached a kid standing outside the snow. She seemed to be crying. Aiba crouched down to her height and patted her head a few times.

 

Nino decided to go out of the bakery as well. “What happened to her?” Nino asked.

 

“Well, I think the she got lost?” Aiba replied, unsure. The little girl seemed calm. “Maybe we can let her inside the store since its cold out here.”

 

“Yeah,” Nino replied. “And you also went out without any coat. Aren’t you cold?” Nino asked. He badly wanted to hold Aiba’s hand, wanting to feel its magic once again. He glanced at the little girl, who seemed to be enjoying her time with the softly falling snow. “Let’s all go inside.”

 

“Come,” Aiba held the girl’s hand and opened the shop door for her. At his expense, Aiba ordered hot chocolate and bread.

 

While Aiba was back behind the counter, Nino brought the order to the girl and noticed a fresh sakura blossom resting on top of her red, checkered handkerchief, which was odd since it was winter time. He turned his head towards Aiba, who was still busy wiping the counter.

 

* * *

 

“Look at that one!” Aiba pointed at the dancing lights. He giggled with that unique breathless voice that Nino could only hear from him.

 

“If you’re this excited, every time you watch the illumination, why don’t you visit this every year? It will be more fun,” Nino started. He paused, wanting to say that he wanted Aiba to watch the illumination with him, but he did not want to give any ideas.

 

Aiba looked over at Nino, and by that expression, he knew that Aiba felt a little uncomfortable hearing that. “Another thing about happiness, Nino, is that we should enjoy the present and not think too much of the future. I have a great opportunity watching these lights with you, Nino. This made me happy.” He looked up at the Christmas tree and took a deep breath. “I don’t even want to think if it’s going to be happier tomorrow or next year.”

 

Nino pondered on Aiba’s words. He had lived with the thinking that if you are happy today, something awful may happen tomorrow, so he couldn’t really enjoy things laid in front of him. He viewed things with cynicism and was always guarded.

 

Ohno was definitely right when he said that something changed within Nino. And what changed inside him is how he viewed happiness. It was all thanks to Aiba’s magic, and more than that, his words and outlook in life.

 

“You really are the perfect shrine keeper of the Shrine of Happiness,” Nino commented.

 

“Wow, I’ll take that as a compliment,” Aiba said again, visibly blushing, “especially coming from you. You may have become my passion project, and, not to brag, I can see how successful I was.”

 

“Passion project? Maybe more like a guinea pig,” Nino answered sarcastically. Then he laughed. “Let’s head back. I’ll walk you home.”

 

“No way, the bakery is nearer!” Aiba retorted.

 

“Consider this your prize for the successful passion project of yours,” Nino joked. “I might even throw in a treat or two.”

 

“A treat, huh? I would love to have a Christmas cake from your shop. With Ohno-san’s skills, I’m sure he definitely makes great ones!” Aiba said excitedly. “I am honored to meet a person who can make people smile with his cooking.”

 

“I already figured that out,” Nino said. He handed Aiba a plastic bag. “There were many reservations, but Oh-chan told me to reserve something for the people from the shrine, like an offering.”

 

“Oh, the Deity of Happiness will love to receive this yearly,” Aiba said, never taking his eyes off the pink and blue striped cake box in the bag.

 

Unlike his usual rushing pace, Nino deliberately walked slowly so that he could share longer moments with Aiba. They both decided not to take the bus but take an hour’s walk from the illumination back to Koumachi.

 

 “So, we’re here,” Aiba said once they arrived at the gate of the shrine. “Thanks for the food service industry experience,” he added jokingly.

 

“You can always drop by Oh-chan’s shop as a visitor,” Nino said. “I now stay there.” Aiba looked surprised. “The apartment where I’m staying will be demolished so I asked Oh-chan to let me stay in the bakery. In exchange, I became his full-time staff.”

 

Aiba leaned closer to Nino, squinting at him as if looking for something. After the awkward observation that made Nino feel embarrassed and uncomfortable, the shrine keeper blasted a large smile. “Wow, I think you’re already feeling good today,” he commented. “Nevertheless,” he leaned closer and left a kiss on Nino’s cheek.

 

Nino felt his cheek burn. He touched it and stared at Aiba, who was equally embarrassed. His usual confidence was gone when he asked his familiar question, “N-Nino, how do you feel now?”

 

“You’re really funny,” Nino replied, trying to hide his embarrassment through his snappy comments. “How about you? How do you feel now?”

 

Aiba giggled. “I’m happy to see your positive changes.” He turned around and seemed to fumble on opening the gate. After he was successful, he turned back to Nino to wave goodbye.

 

Nino waved back and waited until Aiba has closed the gate. He took a deep breath and headed back to the bakery. The spot that Aiba kissed still burned that Nino felt he didn’t need his coat to keep himself warm.

 

“Well, it’s all because of you,” Nino whispered, still looking at the shrine gate.

 

* * *

 

“I’m curious, why are you not letting people inside the shrine?” Nino asked while he watched Aiba, who was wearing a bright yellow yukata, sweep the dried leaves on the ground. “This shrine doesn’t look bad. It just needs cleaning and what-not.”

 

Aiba stopped sweeping and turned his back away. “Well, Nino-chan, our shrine isn’t popular anymore. There are more shrines around the neighborhood so we just decided to close this down.” He glanced at Nino, and Nino could feel that Aiba was upset about it.

 

“Oh-chan said that the shrine was very popular and it was suddenly closed one day,” Nino pointed out.

 

Aiba stopped his activity and went to the bench where Nino sat. Nino felt as if a dark cloud was around him. He shifted to the side to allow the shrine keeper to sit down. “I do miss seeing people visit the shrine, Nino,” he said.

 

“Then why not re-open it?”

 

“It’s… it’s complicated,” Aiba replied. “But that’s how the system works, I guess?” he added, unsure.

 

“Well, here we go again about your shrine systems.”

 

Aiba laughed. “You could say that.” He looked around and then leaned closer to Nino. “Besides, Jun and Sho don’t want to re-open the shrine. I will need their help if I want to operate this.”

 

Nino rolled his eyes. “Those two are keeping you holed up in this place.”

 

“Don’t mind them. They’re just being overprotective of me,” Aiba replied, waving his hand carelessly. “They just feel like I’m doing something dangerous when I’m going out.”

 

Nino stared at Aiba. His eyes unconsciously roamed down to his pinkish lips, making Nino remember Christmas Eve and Aiba’s unprecedented kiss on his cheek. Very cautiously, Nino started to ask, “Why do you always go out with me then?” He immediately closed his mouth, regretting the question. What if he received a reply that will just frustrate him? What kind of response was he even waiting for?

 

Aiba responded to Nino with a gentle smile that made Nino feel like he did not have to worry about anything. He hated that feeling because at the same time, Nino thought he has to worry about what Aiba actually thinks about him. The shrine keeper’s gloved hand held Nino’s. He silently hoped he wasn’t blushing.

 

“I told you that if we’re having moments of happiness, we should not think about tomorrow but enjoy this particular moment. But sometimes, I still feel nervous about tomorrow.”

 

“Why? Is there something that you’re looking forward to?”

 

“Not looking forward, but something that I fear,” Aiba answered, looking ahead. There was something in his eyes that made Nino feel troubled. If someone as positive as Aiba was worried about it, what could Nino do? “If I can make one person genuinely happy in this lifetime before I leave this world, I won’t have any regrets,” he said. “My passion project.”

 

Nino couldn’t really understand what Aiba had meant when he said that but he decided not to think anymore when Aiba’s forehead touched his.

 

Nino closed his eyes, savoring the warm feeling of happiness slowly growing inside of him. All his worried, which was mostly about Aiba’s own worries, were slowly fading away, leaving warmth inside his heart.

 

Aiba sighed as slowly pulled away. He smiled but Nino could see traces of tears shining down Aiba’s cheeks. “How do you feel now?” he asked, touching Nino’s cheek softly, like he always did.

 

Nino gently placed his arms around Aiba’s waist. He heard the taller man gasp at his action. Nino was as surprised as Aiba but he just held on tight. “Thank you,” he said. “I wish I can also do something to make you feel better.”

 

Aiba giggled. “You always do,” he replied, stroking Nino’s hair. “Come, I’ll accompany you to the gate.” They both walked towards the entrance of the shrine as he talked excitedly, immediately changing the quiet atmosphere. “Ohno-san, where is he? Maybe he wants to visit again? You can let him come and bribe Sho-chan with pastries!” he suggested. “He can also…” He was cut off when something flew down in front of them.

 

Nino found it weird to find a sakura petals falling down on them on the ground. Aiba caught a blossom in his hands and looked at it peculiarly. It was the beginning of winter and leaves were already falling. Ohno had always mentioned about the luck and happiness that came from sakura petals of the shrine but he had never imagined this.

 

“Nino? I think you should go,” Aiba said, his voice a little more serious. He handed the flower to Nino. “Take care always.”

 

Nino hesitated but he started walking away, holding the flower close to his chest. He then heard a thud. When he looked around, he saw that Aiba had fainted. He was about to run towards him but the shrine gate suddenly closed.

 

“Hey, Aiba-chan! Aiba-chan!” he yelled, pounding on the wooden door but there was no response. The door reopened and he saw Jun and Sho both looking distressed. “Where’s Aiba-chan?”

 

“I suggest you not to meet him anymore,” Jun said coldly.

 

Nino was about to angrily lash at him but Sho placed a hand on Nino’s shoulder. “Please don’t do anything rash,” he said, his eyes pleading. “Jun-san, I’ll talk to him. Please take care of our master.”

 

“I really will. If something bad happens to him, I will kill this human with my bare hands,” Jun answered. He turned his back and swiftly walked back inside the shrine.

 

“Sho-kun, what happened to Aiba-chan? What is happening here? Why is that jerk talking as if he can actually kill me?” Nino shot question after question. Sho kept a firm hand on his shoulder and Nino could feel immense strength from the man.

 

“I want you to calm down, Ninomiya-kun,” he said. With those words, Nino felt as if he was being shot by a tranquilizer. His saw a red glimmer on Sho’s forehead before everything became dark.

 

* * *

 

_“Please, please stop this!” Nino pleaded. He pushed his protector to the water and gasped when he realized who it was. He tried to reach out and save him, plunging into the cold waters himself. He swam deeper and deeper, trying to reach his protector’s outstretched hand. Before they could touch each other, a bright blue light blinded Nino._

_“What are you willing to give up in order to see him again?”_

_“I just want to save him. If my punishment is to not see him anymore, then so be it,” Nino replied. “Please don’t make him suffer.”_

 

Nino woke up and found himself on the couch that served as his bed in the bakery. “Where is Aiba-chan?” he asked when he saw Ohno peering at him from the side.

 

“Sho-kun from the shrine brought you here and told me that you fainted while in the shrine,” Ohno explained. “I don’t know where he is.”

 

“I fainted because that Sho did something crazy! He – I don’t know – he made me fall asleep!” He got down from the bed and started to wear his coat. “I need to see Aiba.”

 

“Nino, Sho-kun told me that that’s probably the first thing you’ll do once you wake up,” Ohno sighed. “He said you should not go back there.”

 

“And why not?”

 

“I also don’t know,” Ohno replied. He looked apologetic and helpless.

 

Nino felt sorry that Ohno was trying to stop him and help him but his need to see Aiba was so strong. He wanted to know what had happened and he was really worried. Why did Sho say that he could not see Aiba again?

 

He opened his palm and found that the flower Aiba gave him was still alive. It was making Nino feel inexplicably calm but he did his best to fight it.

 

Nino quickly made his way to Koumachi, jumping off the bus and running as fast as he could. The moon was once again shining bright, like that rainy night when Nino first met Aiba. It was as if the moon was creating a trail for him, leading him to the shine.

 

“Aiba-chan! Aiba-chan!” Nino yelled as he knocked on the door loudly. There was no response but he continued pounding on the door, even though his hands were already painful.

 

Nino finally stopped when he heard the gate being unlocked. He was greeted by Sho, wearing a white kimono, and looking like he hasn’t slept for a long time. “Ninomiya-san, what are you doing here? I don’t think you should be here.”

 

“I saw Aiba-chan collapse yesterday,” Nino said, pulling Sho’s collar. “But you did not let me in! What happened to him?”

 

“Ninomiya-san, please calm down.”

 

“Don’t do your ugly tricks on me!” Nino said, swatting Sho’s hand away when he tried to pat his head. Nino knew that he has some kind of power that could stop him from seeing Aiba.

 

But it was too late. Sho snapped his fingers and Nino suddenly felt weak. Sho had to catch him. Nino could only hear the gates close. At least, this time, he was inside the shrine gates.

 

“What is that human doing here?” Jun suddenly appeared at the door, his sword pointing at Nino’s face. “It’s your fault our deity has used up all of his powers!”

 

“Jun, stop it! Do you think our master will be happy to know that you killed Ninomiya-san?” Sho argued. “He chose to give his last to this person.”

 

Jun raised an eyebrow at Sho and then Nino. He then closed his eyes for a moment before he lowered his sword. “The circumstances of the situation have caused my mind to be unclear,” he murmured. “Take him inside.”

 

“He can kill you, if I am going to be honest about it,” Sho whispered to Nino as he led the man to a chair in the living room. “I know that the deity wanted to keep this a secret but you have to know that the person you know as Aiba Masaki is the deity of this shrine, the Deity of Happiness.”

 

Everything was difficult to process for Nino but because of whatever Sho had done to him, he had no other choice but to take all the information in without reacting violently. Sho’s words seemed insane but also plausible, with all the things Aiba was able to do, and all the things Aiba was. He could only muster a soft, “What?” as he leaned on the chair. “Is this some kind of a joke?”

 

Sho helped Nino stand up and led him to a corridor full of paintings. It was not the same area where Aiba had toured Nino and Ohno. This room seemed more depressing, as if it did not fit the definition of the Shrine of Happiness. The colors were dull and the scenes depicted people crying, people who hanged themselves on trees, and people killing each other.

 

“I don’t like this place,” Nino breathed out. He felt really cold while they walked through the corridors barefooted. The atmosphere was very different from his previous visits in the shrine where the surrounding paintings and Aiba himself, brought joy and warmth.

 

“Our deity had to walk through these corridors every single day,” Sho explained. “These are eternal reminders that his heart must be owned by no one and everyone. When the Deity of Happiness turned his back from the people and loved only one person, these things happened.”

 

Nino remembered about Aiba’s story regarding the Deity of Happiness “There were three aides, right? If Aiba is the deity then you must be one of them.”

 

“Indeed,” Sho said with a nod. “I’m the one who calms the soul and Jun is the one who clears the mind.” He shook his head sadly. “The third one… he was the reason why our master was exiled to the earth.”

 

“What happened?” Nino asked.

 

“Our master fell in love with Nagomi, the third aide. Our master’s father, the Deity of the Sun, punished our comrade and threw his soul to the world of humans to live and feel the suffering that his selfishness has caused. But our master was really stubborn. He wanted to find his love and sought the help of his mother, the Deity of the Moon. She agreed to help him but with a risk.”

 

Nino followed Sho towards the window. It was the window that he had first opened when he stumbled upon this shrine. He once again saw the deep pond and the sakura tree. Nino’s eyes widened as he saw that the tree has lost all of its blossoms.

 

“The only way for our master to find his love is to cross to the human world. But a deity’s power on earth is limited. Our master cannot return to his world because his father forbade him. The Deity of the Moon gave him that tree as an indicator of his life. Every time he uses his ability to make someone happy through his touch, a blossom falls from this tree. The only way to restore this tree to health is for the Deity of Happiness to find his own true happiness.”

 

“What is his true happiness?” Nino asked.

 

“I don’t want to admit it but Nagomi, that traitor, is our master’s happiness,” a voice interrupted. It was Jun. His usual poker face was gone and he looked really angry. “At least, if our deity dies, that selfish bastard will also die!”  

 

“But master will die and fade away,” Sho said grimly. “He cannot go back to the world of deities, and he doesn’t have a human soul to travel to the afterlife.”

 

“I – I didn’t know about any of these,” Nino said guiltily. He opened his palm and looked at the pink flower, still alive and blooming though Nino was so sure he had crushed it in his hand. “Can we still save him? There’s another way, right?”

 

Sho shook his head. Jun looked away from him, trying to hide his tears. “Really, the only way is to find  _him_ ,” he replied, venom in his voice. “But that traitor probably never cared at all. If he did… if he did…” his tears started falling down uncontrollably, “if he did love our deity, he would have been here to help him!”

 

Nino suddenly felt anger. That Nagomi is cruel and an idiot! How could he leave someone as good and kind as Aiba. He didn’t even think about the next words he said, “Tell me how we can find this Nagomi. I’m going to help as much as I can.”

 

“Ninomiya-san, that’s not…”

 

“It’s my fault, okay?” Nino yelled. “I had a hunch that he has some kind of magic to make me feel happy. I made him go out of the shrine. Maybe… maybe he had used his powers on other people while he’s with me. Now, it’s my fault that he’s disappearing like this!” He could feel hot tears coming out of his eyes. “I want to do everything to help Aiba-chan. Please, let me.”

 

Jun’s expression softened. He slowly approached Nino. “Ninomiya-san, please try to think clearly,” he said, patting his head. Based from everything that had happened, Nino was so sure that Jun was using his power to clear his mind. “You’re just human and this is an affair of deities and powerful beings.” He paused for a bit. “I really appreciate how you wanted to help our master, how you have made him happy in his final moments.” He removed his hand and gave a teary-eyed smile. “He knew he was getting weak. I knew it was his choice to give you his last.”

 

“Jun, we should at least bring Nino to him,” Sho suggested. “The deity will be sad if he finds out we did not let Nino see him. He’s the deity’s only friend in this world.”

 

* * *

 

_“How dare you disobey me?” his father, the Deity of the Sun yelled angrily at him. The Deity of Happiness tried to stable the boat as angry waves tried to overturn it. Behind him was his beloved Nagomi._

_“Father, I love Nagomi and I can never bear to give my heart to anyone except to him,” he replied, trying to be strong. He was afraid of his father, and afraid of what could occur in the world because of his selfish decision. But he has decided; the two of them will sail the Lake of Four Seasons and settle in the human world._

_“Nagomi, you have betrayed me, and you have poisoned the mind of the Deity of Happiness. I am here to punish you!” the powerful deity threw a ball of fire towards them. The younger deity shielded Nagomi by embracing him. He squealed in pain as he felt raging fire engulf his robes, burning his shoulders._

_“Master!” he gasped. He could not do anything as the deity just held him tight to protect him. “Please, stop this! Please!” He pushed the young deity away, making him fall on the water._

_The Deity of Happiness woke up to the gentle humming tune of his mother, the Deity of the Moon. She was cradling him in her arms as she tried to heal his burns. “Where’s Nagomi?” he asked. She just looked at him with a pitiful expression. He started to cry as he realized that he might never see his beloved again._

_“My son, please don’t cry,” she said, touching his face softly and wiping his tears away. “You know very well that your heart is owned by no one and everyone. Your love for Nagomi wasn’t supposed to happen.”_

_“But I love him, Mother. And I have never felt this kind of happiness before. How ironic is it that I can give this feeling but I don’t feel it… and I will never feel it anymore.”_

 

_She sighed. “What are you willing to give up for your love?”_

 

Aiba woke up with tears in his eyes and a burning feeling on his shoulders. “I gave everything up but I still haven’t found him.” More tears fell as he remembered everything that he had sacrifice in search for Nagomi. Maybe his father was right that Nagomi just used him.

 

But his mother, who wholeheartedly believed that the Deity of Happiness had found his true happiness with Nagomi, told him otherwise. He placed his hands on his chest, remembering her promise that she will bring Nagomi to him once she finds him. He looked at the sakura tree she gifted to him, a reminder that he would not leave on this world forever, with all its petals gone.

 

Aiba knew that his mother has the powerful ability to reunite lovers. But if someone like her could not bring Nagomi to him, did that mean that Nagomi did not feel the same towards him? He did not want to but Aiba has somehow given up and already accepted that he was going to fade away without seeing Nagomi, and without experiencing true happiness.

 

The silence was interrupted by knocks from the door. “Master?” he heard Sho call out.

 

“Y-yes?” he responded with a shaky voice. He quickly wiped his tears and sat up.

 

“Ninomiya-san is here. He wants to see you,” he added.

 

Aiba felt a little bubble of joy. He remembered fainting when he gave a little bit of happiness to Nino. He had realized too late that it was the last time he could give anything to anyone. But he was at least glad that it was someone as deserving as Nino. “Please let him in.”

 

The sliding door opened and Nino stepped inside the room. Inexplicably, the rays of the moon seemed to shine brighter, making his skin glow beautifully. Aiba looked at him for a moment before asking him to come nearer.

 

“I’ve heard of the truth from Jun and Sho,” he said. Aiba knew that he had been crying; it was obvious because of the red puffy eyes and hoarse voice. “You didn’t tell me you’re a deity.”

 

“You will never believe it,” Aiba replied with a weak chuckle. “That’s as insane as saying that I’m a superhero or something.”

 

Nino nodded. “Indeed.” He opened his palm and showed the blossom, the last flower that fell off the sakura tree. “You didn’t tell me that you have your limits. You didn’t even tell me that you gave me your last.” He started crying. “Are you this stupid? Is this the reason why you’re exiled here? How am I going to return this to you?”

 

“That’s yours, Nino. I cannot take that away,” Aiba shook his head. “And I think it’s too late. Once I use up whatever’s remaining inside me, I’ll disappear forever. I won’t have a human soul to travel to the afterlife, and I won’t be able to return to my world as a deity.”

 

“Do you actually think that I’ll be happy to know that I got some lucky charm from this shrine at the expense of its deity? I may be a miserable human, Aiba-chan, but no amount of your magic could erase the fact that I was the one who did this to you!” He forcefully tried to return the flower. “Don’t give up like this!”

 

He covered his eyes and sobbed. “I – I’m afraid, Nino,” he answered honestly. “Maybe… maybe I’m not cut out to be a real deity.” He looked away. “My heart was supposed to be owned by no one and everyone. I have to give happiness to those who asked hard for it. That’s my only purpose. I have no business being happy.” He gently lowered his yukata, showing a burn mark on his left shoulder. “My father has given me this reminder to know my place.”

 

“Please! I need you more than this!”

 

“Nino, don’t cry, please,” Aiba said even though he himself was tearing up. “You’re my passion project, right? I’ll be very disappointed if I leave this world and see that I was not able to make you genuinely happy.”

 

“But I love you, Aiba-chan…”

 

Aiba froze. He looked at Nino, with tears streaming down from his eyes. He felt a sting in his chest. Nino loved him? Aiba placed his hand on his chest as he felt his heart beat strongly. Nagomi taught him true happiness and he had no doubt in his heart that Nagomi’s return would help him live. But Aiba felt confused at that moment as he recalled all his joyful memories with Nino.

 

Maybe he was looking the wrong way. Maybe Nagomi was not his real mission. Maybe he had forgotten about Nagomi and placed Nino inside his heart.

 

Aiba pulled Nino closer and embraced him tight. He felt Nino’s head resting on his bare chest and Nino’s arms holding on to him, reciprocating the hug. “I only wanted to make you happy, Nino,” he whispered, gently stroking Nino’s hair. “If you’re saying silly things like these, I wouldn’t be at peace.”

 

“I don’t want you to disappear!” Nino cried, shaking his head. “I won’t let that happen! If I find that Nagomi, I will punch him and tell him he was such a jerk to leave someone like you!”

 

Aiba couldn’t help but chuckle as he heard those words. He embraced Nino tighter, savoring the warmth that he had never thought he would experience again. The rays of the moon seemed to be stronger, bathing the room in its blue light. Aiba’s heart started to beat faster, as if it was anticipating something. Aiba slowly and hesitantly pulled away from Nino and saw it: the symbol of the sun glowing on his forehead. It slowly disappeared.

 

Aiba just cried at the realization. “You don’t need to do that. You don’t need to do anything because you’re the only one I’ve been looking for,” he said before he pulled Nino close and laid a kiss on his lips.

 

Aiba slowly let go of Nino. He opened his eyes and saw clearer. Even though he could see the face of Nino staring in front of him, he knew very well that familiar twinkle in his eyes, and the reprimanding smirk. It was Nagomi.

 

“My master, why did it take you so long?” he asked. “I’ve been waiting for you to realize that I’ve been with you all along.”

 

Aiba pouted as he cried. “Why did you even hide from me, Nagomi?”

                                                                                                                                       

“I was afraid to hurt you, that being with you can cause you more pain,” he said, tracing his fingers on Aiba’s scar. “And Jun really hated my guts so I had to hide,” he added jokingly. He smiled at the deity as his hand settled on Aiba’s cheek. “I know that it was the Deity of the Moon who led me to you,” he said. “I’ve been sleeping for a hundred years, born in different bodies, waiting to see you again and to serve you.” He touched the scar on Aiba’s shoulder. “In the end, it was still you who saved me. You still sacrificed everything for me.”

 

Nagomi stood up and held out his hands. Aiba touched him and felt all his energy returning. His beloved led him to the window. Aiba gasped in awe when he saw that his tree was in full bloom once again. “I am glad that I was able to help you in return, Master.”

 

“You’ll stay with me now, right?”

 

“Is it really me whom you wanted to stay with, Master?” Nagomi asked. “Only your true happiness can bring this tree back to life.”

 

“Of course, I’ve been searching for you! I’ve already lost hope but now you’ve come back…”

 

“No, it was Ninomiya Kazunari who came for you,” Nagomi answered. “Yes, we are one. My soul lives in this body. Maybe we have similarities. But in this lifetime, he’s the person you really love and cherish.”

 

Aiba pondered on Nagomi’s words. Yes, he had wanted to search for Nagomi and be with him; that was the reason why he risked it and went to the human world. He loved Nagomi. Aiba looked at Nagomi, at Nino. He just wanted to help Nino all the time. And slowly, as they grew close to each other, Aiba could not deny that he harbored special feelings towards the man. The only thing that stopped him was that he was waiting for Nagomi.

 

Nagomi gently placed his hand on Aiba’s chest. “As you aide, I can only help you free your heart and decide.”

 

Aiba sighed deeply at the familiar feeling. When Nagomi freed his heart before, he had realized his hidden feelings towards his aide and decided to act upon it. Now that he was doing it again, Aiba realized that Nagomi was right. It was Nino whom he loved in this lifetime. And even if Nagomi is living as Nino’s soul, they are not the same.

 

“I have decided, Nagomi. Thank you. I will never forget you,” Aiba said.

 

“As will I, Master.”

 

Nino fainted. Aiba was quick to catch him before he fell to the ground. Because of the noises, his two aides suddenly opened the door. “Master, what happened?”

 

“The tree has bloomed again!” Sho said in both shock and relief. “You’re okay again!”

 

“Yes, I am!” Aiba replied cheerfully. “Nagomi…”

 

“Where is that bastard?” Jun started, his hand ready to brandish his sword.

 

Aiba shook his head. He swept away Nino’s stray hairs and carried him to the bed. “Nagomi is concealed within Nino’s soul. But they’re not really the same person.”

 

Sho stood beside him. “That explains why the flowers slowly bloom ever since he visited the shrine,” he said with an understanding nod. “We’ve never really looked at it that way.”

 

“And where is Nagomi now?” Jun asked.

 

“I chose Nino. So I will be with Nino now,” Aiba said, beaming at Jun as if he was making the best decision ever.

 

“Can I at least punch him?” Jun asked.

 

Aiba glared at him. “I’m going to act like a master and order you not to,” he replied. He saw Nino stir on the bed so he immediately leaned close. “Nino?”

 

Nino opened his eyes and looked at Aiba. “Aiba-chan?” he called out. He suddenly sat up. “You’re alive!” he said, crying happily. He pulled Aiba into a hug. Nino cried hard and Aiba just stroked his back to comfort him.

 

“Wait!” Jun started, worried that Nino would have too much skin contact with the deity. Sho placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

 

“Look,” Sho said in awe, pointing at the sakura tree. They all watched as more flowers bloomed from the tree. “We don’t have to worry anymore.”

 

“Nino, I’ll never leave anymore, I promise,” Aiba whispered. “I promise I’ll stay with you. Will you stay with me?”

 

“S-Stay with you?” Nino repeated, looking at him unsurely.

 

“You told me you love me, right?” Aiba repeated with a smile that seemed to make Nino feel embarrassed. “And Nino, because of you, I came back. Your touch brought my tree back to life.”

 

Nino glanced at the window outside and saw the magnificent tree. “I did that?” Aiba nodded as a response. “But they said… they said only that jerk of an aide can help you, right?”

 

“Ninomiya-san, you are our master’s true happiness,” Sho replied happily. “That’s the reason why you were able to help him.”

 

Everyone went silent when a blinding ray of light went through the open window. “Mother?” Aiba called out. Jun and Sho immediately went on their knees. Sho dragged Nino to kneel down as well. From the bright rays of the sun materialized a woman wearing a white dress. “Mother, it really is you!” he said, running towards her and giving her an embrace.

 

“My dear young deity, your mission, as promised, is complete. After years of searching, we were able to find Nagomi and bring him to you,” she said.

 

“You helped us find him?”

 

The Deity of the Moon winked and smiled. “Now, my son, would you like to return to our world?” She looked at the other three. She let go of her son and approached Jun. “You can all return to our world. Jun, thank you for guiding my son to have a clear mind. You also protected him from harm when you found out that his powers would not last for long.”

 

“Thank you, Deity of the Moon,” Jun replied.

 

She walked towards Sho. “Sho, I would also like to thank you for keeping my son calm in times when he was distressed and lonely.”

 

“It is an honor serving him, dear Deity,” he replied.

 

She walked towards Nino, who was in awe seeing a deity in her full glory. “Nagomi?”

 

“Mother…?” Aiba tried to call out. “He isn’t…”

 

Nino really looked confused. “Y-You are that woman in my dream…” he muttered.

 

“I know,” she nodded. “Ninomiya,” she corrected herself with a shy smile. She took his hands and helped him stand up. “Thank you for saving my son. Like him, my powers are limited on earth and I can only help him as much. But because you love my son, your love will continue to let his tree, and his life, bloom.”

 

“I’m sorry, I don’t understand,” Nino replied, his voice quivering.

 

She smiled. “You will understand. Your heart will understand,” she said, placing her hand on his chest. “You are, after all, one of the aides of the Deity of Happiness. You have the ability to free the heart, and you did that with my son.”

 

Nino glanced at Aiba, who nodded at him. “Thank you, Deity of the Moon,” he said in gratefulness, even though he was clearly confused with the words she was saying.

 

“Mother,” Aiba started. He glanced at his three aides and walked towards her. “I think my place is on this world,” he said with confidence. “I want to continue making people happy.”

 

The Deity of the Moon looked surprised but then she smiled. “Knowing you, I know you’d say that,” she said with a soft chuckle. “I think you are more than capable now to resume your duties as the Deity of Happiness on this world. You have found your true happiness and meaning and you don’t have to worry about running out of power.” The Deity of the Moon took Nino’s and Aiba’s hands. “But first, let me give you my blessing.”

 

“Mother, you don’t really have to…”

 

“Hush,” she said. She placed Aiba’s hand on top of Nino’s. “By the power of the moon that reigns over lovers on this world, I bind you two forever in love and in happiness.”

 

They were drowned in the moon’s bright light. When the light disappeared, the Deity of the Moon was gone.

 

“Well, I think that was already your wedding ceremony,” Jun commented.

 

“You may now kiss each other then!” Sho chirped in.

 

Aiba pulled Nino close and touched his face. His eyes explored Nino’s expressive eyes, his cute nose, and thin, pink lips. He leaned down to kiss those lips. Nino placed his arms around Aiba’s neck to get closer and deeper.

 

When they ended the kiss, Nino was huffing and pink in the face, making Aiba chuckle. “Well, that’s how my power works for you,” he teased, gently stroking Nino’s pink cheeks.

 

“Don’t do that!” Nino snapped, pulling away.

 

* * *

 

“Nice to see you here,” Nino said as Ohno entered the shrine. It was in the middle of spring, and the sakura trees of the shrine were in full bloom.

 

Ohno waved. “Well, I told you I received a lot of favor from this shrine ever since. When I found out that it reopened, of course I had to go.”

 

“Where did you come from? You got so tanned!” he remarked.

 

“Well, I was able to finally buy my own fishing boat so I spent a lot of time in the sea,” Ohno explained as they approached the shrine. “I would have wanted you to continue working there but there are too many things to do in this shrine, right?”

 

“Yes!” Nino stretched his arms. “There are many people visiting the shrine every single day! And some kids are very naughty, trying to enter the unauthorized areas and stuff.”

 

Ohno laughed. “Well, you seem to like it here.” They watched as the wind caught the flowers, making petals fall. Like what Ohno had told him, people believed that the petals were lucky charms so everyone was so eager to pick blossoms from the air.

 

“Hey! No pushing!” Nino yelled when girls started to jump on each other crazily to catch blossoms while squealing. “And this is a shrine, not a concert hall. Keep your voices down!”  

 

Nino looked behind him and saw Aiba leaning on the pillar with a big grin. He raised a finger as if pointing upwards. Nino looked up and saw a full flower coming towards his way. It landed on his palm.

 

“You’re one lucky guy, Nino,” Ohno said when he saw that Nino got a full flower.

 

Nino giggled. “Indeed.”

 

* * *

 

Aiba found Nino in their bedroom, looking at the sakura tree that had lost some blossoms because he had been generous enough to give his blessing to a lot of visitors that day. But Aiba knew he did not have to worry because Nino was there to restore his health and power.

 

“What are you thinking?” he asked as he snaked his arms around Nino’s waist and left a soft kiss on his cheek.

 

“Nothing. I am just happy that I am with you,” Nino replied in all honesty. He gave a contented sigh, making Aiba feel satisfied that he was able to calm Nino down.

 

“Well, I’ll take that as a compliment,” Aiba replied. He gently turned Nino around. “I think you should show me how happy you are tonight then,” he added, leaning closer and leaving a soft kiss on his lips before pushing him towards the bed.

 

Nino squealed as he fell on the soft bed. Aiba crawled on top of him and pinned him on the bed with his hands. He smiled at the beauty before him before he leaned in to kiss Nino sweetly while stroking the smooth skin of his arms.

 

Aiba always felt happy and loved every time people who visited his shrine pay respects to him. He loved to hear their stories of how they managed to turn their lives upside down after a visit to the shrine. But there was something exhilarating every time Aiba hears Nino sigh out his name when he touches him. He enjoyed stroking Nino’s skin, his fingers settling on Nino’s sensitive areas. Nino squirmed and arched his back when Aiba sucked on his collarbone.

 

Nino swiftly untied Aiba’s obi, making the latter laugh at his impatience. “Hey, I still want to touch you!” he complained, even though he let Nino slip him off his clothes.

 

“Shut up,” Nino replied. “You want this as much as I do.”

 

Aiba let Nino push him, straddling on his hips. He carried a mischievous smile on his face as he peppered the deity’s face and neck with kisses and nibbles. He successfully pulled away all of Aiba’s clothing, throwing them to the floor, followed by his own shirt. “That’s not how to treat a deity!” he jokingly said, leaning on his elbows so that he could see Nino clearer. Nino traced down Aiba’s body with his kisses until he reached the deity’s aching cock.

 

“I clearly know how to treat a deity like you,” Nino said smugly before he took the hardness in his mouth. Aiba was only able to pull his head back, succumbing to the feeling. He had never thought how a human being could make a deity like him feel helpless in pleasure. Nino’s hot mouth was too much to bear.

 

“I want you, Nino, please,” Aiba pleaded breathlessly. Nino probably liked the moments when he was the one in control. At first, Aiba was uncomfortable pleading, but since it was only the two of them sharing those intimate moments in the bedroom, he knew that it did not matter at all.

 

“I’m always yours,” Nino just said, kissing Aiba deeply as the deity sat up.

 

Aiba started preparing Nino with his fingers as they continued kissing each other, Nino moaning at the sensations he was feeling while he clung tighter around Aiba’s neck. After a while, he added another finger and felt Nino pushing against them, wanting more. “What do you want, Nino?” he asked, his voice low and breathy with desire.

 

“I want you, Aiba, my deity, my love,” Nino said, touching the deity’s cheeks. Aiba removed his fingers and placed his hands on Nino’s waist, helping him lower himself on Aiba’s cock. Nino closed his eyes and rocked himself a little, his breathing ragged. When he opened them, Aiba saw this familiar, raging desire in his beloved’s eyes. With a smirk, he started moving up and down. The friction, Nino’s warmth enveloping Aiba’s cock, drove him insane.

 

Aiba met Nino’s hips impatiently and grabbed his lover’s cock, pumping it with the same rhythm.

 

It didn’t take long before Nino also got lost in the sensations Aiba gave him. His nails dug on Aiba’s back, and his face buried against his naked chest while he gave a loud moan of release.

 

“Are you alright?” Aiba asked, stroking Nino’s back. When he felt Nino nod against his chest, Aiba gently pushed Nino until he was lying on his back. Aiba hooked his lover’s legs over his shoulders. The deity pushed his hips and moved inside Nino in fast and deep rhythm, making him moan uncontrollably as he held on to the sheets as if they were his lifeline. Aiba leaned towards Nino and kissed him as he had his release. He stroked Nino’s sides as they came down from the heaven they were feeling.

 

“I love you, Nino,” he whispered. His love just giggled in response and snuggled close.

 

After some time, Nino fell asleep on Aiba’s arm. Aiba gently stroked Nino’s arm. His skin was as bright as the moon and he was radiating warmth, which was always the effect after they made love.

 

Aiba looked at his tree and sighed in satisfaction as he saw new little buds blooming at the top. He was glad that Nino was always around to restore his health. Sometimes he wondered if he was taking too much from his lover. But Nino would always assure him that he was happy living with Aiba in the shrine, and that he was willing to live with him until the end of time.

 

Nino stirred and woke up from his stupor. Aiba took his hand and squeezed it. “How do you feel now?” he asked, like he always did every time he touched Nino to send him a little happiness. But now, he did not need to hold back. He could touch Nino every time he needed to, or wanted to. He could give Nino the world if he wished for it. When Nino turned towards him to give a wonderful smile, Aiba felt his heart skip a beat.

 

“I feel loved.”


End file.
